


Revelawesome

by PenguinZero



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinZero/pseuds/PenguinZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could not do it.  You could not kiss the girl.</p>
<p>But maybe it doesn't matter.  Because this is suddenly going from the worst day of your life to something more awesome than you could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelawesome

You could not do it. You could not kiss the girl.

You always thought it would be easy. Just walk up to her, give her a big hug, and then a joyous, messy, sloppy kiss. Simple! There was nothing that felt more right. Nothing closer to your heart.

Though to be fair, in your fantasies, you were always a lot drunker. And she was alive, for that matter.

When you came to, here on this strange, purple dreamworld, with a tingling still floating on your lips and everything on fire all around you, you saw them both. Dirk was there, knocked out, but he was Dirk, he could handle that, he always knew what he was doing. But Jane, poor, sweet, Janey... She was dead. Lying in a pool of her own blood.

Inside, you were screaming, sobbing, running away. But... You remembered, didn't you? What Calliope had said a long time ago, in one or another of her babblings about the game rules, her enthusiasm overcoming her fear of 'caUsal spoilers.' A kiss from a prince – or a princess – can revive a player even from death. Under the right circumstances.

So you kneeled down. Bent close to her. You could kiss her, right? Just like your fantasies. It would be easy!

It wasn't.

Seeing her up close like this. With the blood leaking from her mouth. With her body cold and stiff in your arms. With the smell – so like the scent of carapaces dead from starvation or drone attacks, yet with a human twist all its own – wrapped around you.

You tried, even as your stomach twisted and tightened. For heaven only knows how long, you tried.

And failed.

Unceremoniously doofed to the side when Dirk woke up and swept her up in her arms. Look at him. Just kissing that body like some sort of suave ladies'-man. Like he's been smooching corpses all day and it ain't no big thing. Probably kissed your body, too.

Stupid lousy awesome lifesaving friend.

 

**> Roxy: Be swept off your feet by insufferable cool dude.**

And then just like that he sets her down, and before you know it you're over his shoulder.

DIRK: Sorry for being a little rough.  
DIRK: The auto-responder and I are kind of cooking up a plan on the fly here. Kind of running it by the seat of our metaphorical pants.  
DIRK: Doesn't leave a lot of time for delicacy.

He dumps you down on his rocketboard, and as you stand up and he gets on you instinctively wrap your arms around his waist for balance...

Oh. Oh, wow. It just hit you.

This is the first time you've touched another live human being in your life.

You've hugged before, of course. Some of the carapaces, some of the cats. It's nothing like either of them. The carapaces, they were always so hard and cool, of course, plus really twitchy most of the time, like they weren't entirely sure what a hug was. The cats were warm, but small and fuzzy, and when you got too clingy they always squirmed away.

Dirk is warm. He's solid. He's actually a little bigger than you. You've got your arms wrapped around his torso, pressing against him, and as you squeeze a little tighter you can feel the slight give of his flesh contrasting with the firmness of the muscles underneath, and the way he moves as he breathes... It's something you've never felt before, and only now do you really realize how starved of it you've been all your life. It's not even a sexy thing, like you've always thought of when you imagined hugging or kissing somebody. It's just... there's somebody there. Somebody with you.

The wind rushing past, the shifting weightlessness of flight, the feel of Dirk in your arms – it's making you feel so giddy. It's almost better than being drunk! You zoom out of Derse's orbit almost before you realize it, passing through the Incipisphere at like a zillion miles an hour (which isn't a real number, but who cares right now, you're _flying!_ ), and you hear your own voice shrieking with glee almost involuntarily, drowning out something Dirk or his glasses are trying to say about 'escaping the miles.'

This is _so awesome._

You nuzzle your head into Dirk's shoulder as you fly – sort of because the wind in your face is getting to you, but mostly because _oh my god you can actually nuzzle somebody now._ It's _so_ much better than burying your face in Frigglish, or those times when he bunped his head into your arm relentlessly to get food.

You glance up just in time to see what you're flying towards – an asteroid with a big frog temple on it, like the one Jake's always talking about. You squeal slightly and hold Dirk closer as he grinds across the entry window and spirals down a circular elevator shaft. There's a dizzying moment as he plunges straight towards a giant glowy flower...

 

Then a flare.

Everything and nothing all at once, for what might be a squintillion years (which is totes a real number – it's exactly how long it'd take you to get through every last one of your Mom's books, including the really snooze-inducing appendices and the stupid wizard sports rulebooks she did for charity) or might be half an instant.

 

**> Roxy: Emerge**

And then suddenly you're out of the flower, flying up through the temple again. There's something different – some feeling in the air maybe – but you don't have time to think about it because you're swooping around – upwards, then downwards towards a hole in the floor, a shaft of some kind like the elevator shaft you came in through.

  
DIRK: Incoming Crocker at twelve o'clock.  
DIRK: Give her a boost on, will you? I can't slow down for more than a moment.

And there she is, down at the bottom of the shaft, dressed in the awesomest shiny gold pajamas. Jane. Jane! She's alive and well and looking sooooo cute dressed like that. She sees you, and there's a look of confusion on her face as you pull up short in front of her, hovering for a moment.

And you reach out your hand.

And though she's confused and disoriented, she takes it.

For just a bare moment, you know what it's like to hold someone's hand.

DIRK: Right.  
DIRK: Hang on tight, ladies.

And then there's a sudden jolt that almost pulls your arm out of its socket, but you and Jane hold tight, and you can feel her being lifted off her feet as Dirk kicks the board into overdrive. You rise up, through the elevator shafts once again, and then there's a light up ahead – literally at the end of the tunnel – and you plunge into it...

Daylight. Awesome daylight, without a sign of giant red veiny things twisting through the sky at all. You're not in space, you're over some kind of tropical island. An actual real tropical island! With an actual volcano erupting, and a jungle spreading out over it, and oh my god are those actual musclebeasts? You've seen pictures of them from when the batterwitch was trying to reintroduce them, but in person? You want to see more of them close up, and as you crane your head to take a look behind you, you see Jane again, and...

OMG she's _flailing!_ She's trying to hang on to you and her legs are just flapping around in the wind, and it is utterly _adorbable!_

*aborbadle  
*adored ppl

Yeah, that one works.

Dirk swoops the three of you out over the ocean, and it hits you what the difference in the air is. It's full of life. You can smell not just the salt of the sea but the rich, pungent scent of seaweed, and the cloyingly sweet flowers of the jungle, and even the heady musk of the giant musclebeasts fleeing the lava flow. In the future the seas are dead, the plants are long gone, and the carapaces have no odor to speak of. Here, for the first time, you can smell what it's like to be on a planet that's alive.

It is _amazing._

Water sprays in your face as Dirk skims you across the surface of the ocean to fill up a bucket he grabbed out of thin air, and Jane scrambles to get a better hold of you to not get thrown off and essentially cops a feel that's less sexy than painful, and you're sure that none of this is wiping the ear-to-ear smile off your face, because this has turned from the worst day of your life to the absolute best.

 

**> Roxy: Land. ******

Dirk swings back over the island (forcing Jane to adjust her grip yet again to keep from getting thrown off) and beelines toward what looks like a ruined building on top of a mountain (a smaller one than the volcano, but still pretty awesome). There's something down there... is that a cruxtruder? And the rest of the phernalia, and somebody lying there, and hey wait this looks really familiar...

This time Dirk doesn't bother to warn you. He just flips the board into a quick barrel roll, dumping you and Jane to the ground behind the alchemiter. Rude much? You'd yell at him for that, but you're too busy letting your head spin, feeling the pain shooting up from where your un-drunk butt hit the ground. And watching the sky. God, it's pretty.

A groan – not yours – snaps you back to reality. Janey! You scramble to your feet. She's lying just yards away from you, rubbing the back of her head. Might've hit it on the ground or the alchemiter or something. So you stand over her, leaning down slightly, and reach out your hand to her.

She squints, head wobbling a little as she looks up at you, trying to focus on your face.

 

JANE: ...Roxy?  
ROXY: hiya pretty lady!  
JANE: Good golly. Is that really you?  
ROXY: in the not-nearly-drunk-enough flesh!

She takes your hand almost without thinking, and you pull her to her feet. She's a little unsteady, and for a moment you are seized with the idea of sweeping her into a big awesome hug, because you seriously did not get enough of that with Dirk just now. Hugging is amazing.

But then you hear something from around the other side of the alchemiter. Someone shouting. Sounds like something about... kissing someone?

You and Jane share a glance, then by unspoken mutual agreement hurry around the side of the alchemiter to see what's going on. Dirk's there, empty bucket in hand, watching...

Oh. Wow.

It's Jake, like you started expecting from the moment you realized this was his island. Standing tall in this ruin on top of a mountain, in front of an erupting volcano, as a dragon circles high overhead. Clutching what looks to be Dirk's severed head... and kissing it.

Whoa.

This is easily the most awesome kiss ever. (You can say this with confidence, despite having seen pretty much no other kisses in person, because come on. A volcano _and_ a dragon? No way anything's topping that.)

And plus... it's Jake. He's right there in front of you. And Dirk's here too, and Jane... all of your friends. You're together. The people you care about are all together.

You're not alone any more.

Seriously. Most awesome day ever.


End file.
